3005
by NowLoading
Summary: They we're so different, and yet they didn't care. Based off the song by Childish Gambino. BBxRae. Slight OOCness with both characters.


**A/N: First fic for the Teen Titans universe. Based off the song 3005 by Childish Gambino.**

_3005_

_*Original song by Childish Gambino (Donald Glover)*_

_*Album: Because The Internet*_

_*Year: 2013*_

**I do warn you: This story contains language of a mature content and content of the sexual nature. Reader discretion is advised.**

_(Beast Boy's POV)_

Dude.

It's so amazing to see how far Raven and I have come. I look back on when the Titans first came together; I was a scrawny, goofy, annoying little shapeshifter, and she was the recluse-like, serious, quiet empath. We were polar opposites, and we still are. We butt heads over more things than we agree on, mostly things about us. For example, I like to be flamboyant with our relationship; let everyone in Jump City know that I'm in a [sexual] relationship with Raven. She, on the other hand, wants things to be low-key. She doesn't want everyone to know about us, simply because our relationship could be used against us; which I could understand. Someone like Slade could very much use our relationship and feelings towards each other as their own personal playground. So we compromised: only the Titans (including the Titans East) know about us.

Our forms of entertainment differ. I like playing video games and watching movies, and I like loud music. She likes to meditate and read, and she hates loud music. I always want her to watch movies or play games with me, and she always wants me to meditate with her. We each want the other to do things we hate, so we compromised on that: during the week, I meditate with her and she does what I want to do on the week-ends. Simple enough.

I actually think that we differ the most is in the bedroom though, and what I mean by that is: our interests differ. A lot of guys wouldn't admit what I'm about to tell you, but I actually prefer for her to be on top. She has this hidden dominant side that I find really sexy, and it brings out the more aggressive side of me.

But she hates being on top.

She wants me to be in control, not necessarily on to because we change positions a lot, but she likes it when I'm the dominant one. I don't mind it, I like it too, but I like when she's in control more.

We butt heads over everything, but that will never, not ever, change how I feel about her. I love Raven and nothing that we ever go through will shake that feeling from me.

I'm the only one that can bring out Raven's emotions to their fullest extent. I mean, yeah Robin can make her grin, Cyborg can make her giggle, and Starfire can make her happy; but I can make her smile, I can make her laugh and I can fill her with more joy than anyone and anything on this planet or in this universe. I strive to keep Raven satisfied, and as she takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom, I feel that I have gone above and beyond my own expectation.

_oOoOoOo_

"Raven?" I whisper to the half-demon with her head pillowed into my chest.

"Hm?" She responds, sort of grumpily. She's never been one for pillow talk.

"You ever wonder how we put up with each other despite the fact that we're so different?" I whisper as she shifts to sit in my lap. Her body is so soft and warm.

"Sometimes I do. Why?"

"I was just thinking about us and that came to mind. We're polar opposites, we disagree about everything. And yet we are a better couple than those who are compatible."

She sits up and straddles my lap, pressing her forehead against mine before saying,"I think that it's because we don't care about what makes us different," she says before giving me a peck on the lips. Another thing that I can bring out of her: affection.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that while we are on opposite ends of the spectrum, we don't bother ourselves with what makes us that way. Do you care that I like to be alone more often than not?"

I shook my head.

"Exactly. And I don't care that you like loud music and sci-fi movies and video games. All I care about is our common interest."

"And what's that?"

"Each other. We care for each other more than we care for ourselves. Am I right?"

I nodded. She hit it dead on the head. "Yeah. I love you way more than anything else in this world," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Always?"

"And forever."

She smiles (see, I told ya I could make her smile) and gets back into her original position: head pillowed on my chest and her legs intertwined with mine. I take her hand in mine, interlocking out fingers, and kiss her forehead as she drifts off to sleep.

**A/N: Eh, a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but it's just as good nonetheless. Thank you for taking the thine to read this short little song-fic and I hope you would be kind enough to leave a review.**

**Peace.**


End file.
